eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
There Will Be Ghosts
| next = They won't miss it...| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *The first completion of this quest advances and provides one of the rewards listed. It can be repeated as many times as you wish to receive another of the same reward or the additional second reward as long as you do not have one of them in your inventory (they are lore items). *A toy chest appears only on the second run-through and never again. Click the toy chest in the children's room to receive the quest starter for , the reward from which is either or . *After completing the quest two or more times, before you zone out grab some L&L books (unless you already have them active or completed): **Vampire: click main painting above foyer and go up hidden stairs. At the end click Destroy All Vampires!. **Werewolf: (also in the village, across from the bed where you wake up after being knocked unconscious) bottom shelf of bookcase to right of stairs near where the key drops **Zombie: second shelf from bottom of left-hand bookcase in music room above where key appears **Ghost: table on first landing of staircase, behind bookend on right **Evil Eye: on right side of vanity by flower vase where perfume bottle is in parents' room **Goblin: second shelf from bottom of left-hand bookcase in childrens' room **Skeleton: top shelf of right-hand bookcase in childrens' room **Vampire: (new for 2009) upstairs, click the picture opposite the front door and go to the end of the secret library room. *All the mobs are arrow down now. It no longer needs a group. If you are in a group- a MAXIMUM of 3 players can be in your group when you zone in; any extra players will be kicked out of the zone after approximately 15 seconds. Steps #Enter the from Loping Plains village at . You will automatically be offered the quest if you do not already have it. #Advance to the foot of the foyer stairs to spawn a group of 3 's scaled to down arrows one level below yours. Once you kill them, you will hear the sound of a key hitting the floor. On the right-hand side of the stairwell, collect the glowing pink key to open the west door. # On the left-hand side of the stairwell (west), open the door and enter the music room. Examine the Music Sheet on the piano. Mobs will spawn. Kill them, then gather the glowing green key that drops somewhere in the room. (Commonly under the piano or on the bookshelf.) # You may now open the door to the east, the mist-filled coffin room. Grab the torch on the wall beside the door, and click/torch the 6 coffins around the room. An attacking vampire spawns out of each coffin. Finally click the 7th (center) coffin two time to force it open click the glowing pink key inside. # Go up the stairs to the left and run through the wall, where a partially revealed skeleton is on the floor, to enter the hidden hallway. At the end, click the door and enter the parents' room. Click the bottle of perfume on the desk and then click the glowing pink key on the nightstand. When you exit the room, you will be attacked by another encounter of vampires. # Head back across the top of the stairs and through the door. At the end of the hallway, go up the staircase to the children's room. Click the boomerang on Timmy's bed and the stuffed animal on Tami's bed. (If this is your 2nd time running through the quest, don't forget to click the chest next to Timmy's bed to get the quest and reward/mask!) # Follow the hallway from that room and enter the baby's room, click the baby rattle on the table. # Go back through the children's room and back down the stairs to the music room (west of stairs). Click the spell book on the coffee table to receive Ritual of Cleansing. # (Stop and read the next steps before you click the book; if you die during this quest you have to zone out/in and pick it up again!) Right-click/Use the item there or nearby. spawns and attacks you. He is a one-up solo mob but this is a tough fight. ## Once you get him to about 50% health, he will become unattackable and move to the staircase, then heal to full health and attack you again with a swarm of bats (even con double-down). **NOTE: *Warning*, high single hits can kill him in one shot (e.g. Devastation fist, Execute, Manaburn). If he dies before becoming non-attackable, the quest cannot advance. You will have to zone out to reset the quest. ## Get him down to about 50% health again, he will again become unattackable and move to the coffin room, and heal to full health and attack with two bat swarms. ## Get him down to about 50% health a third time, he will become unattackable and jump into the dumbwaiter. Right click and enter it after him. # Click on the dumbwaiter on the wall in the Coffin Room to be able to move through the basement. There are swarms of bats like the ones Sarkon spawns, and an even-con . At the end of the hallway is Sarkon, and you can kill him now. # Investigate the mirror that Sarkon was standing in front of, and you will be attacked by reflection of yourself, one level higher and ^ non-heroic. Defeat yourself to finish the quest. # Leave the house via the dumbwaiter and hand in the pre-cursor quest Rewards Select one of the following: * * * *Notes on special mirrors a level 10 Artisan recipe book with recipes for crafting the above 2 mirrors. Category:Nights of the Dead